


Cleaning Up

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinktober, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Cloud has had a very long day of training, a shower seems like the perfect way to relax.
Relationships: imagined cloud/sephiroth, imagined cloud/zack
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Kudos: 18





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: shower/bath

The shower block was empty, for once. Cloud was glad for it. It had been a long day in the field and he could use some time to relax.

  
He turned on the shower heads either side of him as well as his own. It was a waste he knew but having the water cascade around him like a thunderstorm was worth it. It wasn't as though he had the opportunity to do this often.

  
He pressed his forehead to the cool tile and let the water drench him. His blond hair slicked down, little trails of water tracing down his neck and back from the strands. His muscles ached from running drill after drill after drill. He wanted so badly to one day make it to the same level as Zack. It was unlikely he knew but Cloud kept pushing himself anyway.

  
He trailed one hand down his chest and over his stomach. The muscles there were starting to become more pronounced and he smiled slightly to himself at the thought. Cloud let his hand drift further down. He needed this, it had been a long day and a longer week. Besides, there was no one else here.

  
He groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock. It had been too long. Too many early mornings, and late nights, and not nearly enough time to himself. He started off slow. Smooth, gentle strokes to get him into it. Then faster, his grip firm. His mind drifted between enjoying the moment alone and imagining a certain cheerful friend, or stoic general, with their hands in place of his.

  
Cloud bit down on his lower lip, the sound of the water would muffle his moans a little but he worried it wouldn't be enough. The Turks had a tendency to work late, and to go looking where they weren't wanted. He whimpered and sped up, precome beading at the tip of his cock. He was close. Cloud thought again of another hand in place of his and moaned shakily as he came all over his fist.

  
The water washed it all away quickly and he hurried to wash in case anyone else felt like a late shower.


End file.
